Town
]] Towns are a game feature which give players a new area to play in: much like in the farm area they can build buildings, sell products to town visitors, decorate their town and expand it. The features unlocks at Level 34 when the decrepit platform and handcar located across the road leading to a player's farm can be repaired. It costs 39,000 coins and takes three days (or 97 diamonds) to repair these. After the initial repair you will be rewarded with 39 experience points. Once they have been repaired they act as a means of transportation to the town similar to how the fishing boat accesses the fishing lake. Fishing Story In the town tutorial, the player character is told that the city mayor has been very impressed with their work at the farm and that they are now in charge of taking care of the town their uncle and the mayor were working on. At the beginning the town only has a train station and a Town Hall, which must be repaired. Left to their own devices, the player is tasked with running and improving the town. Buildings The Town Hall The Town Hall is a special building in the town which lets you keep track of how many visitors are in the town and what they are doing. The Town Hall is unlocked at Reputation Level 2. Upgrading the Town Hall allows players to increase the number of visitors who can be in the town at the same time (from nine initially to a maximum of 42). Visitors waiting for a train on the platform do not count towards this limit. The train station The train station is where visitors come and go, either via the EGGspress train or the player's personal train. Upgrading the Train station allows players to get more visitors at once (from three initially to a maximum of 14) and to get some more often (the initial frequency is every six hours). Service Buildings Service Buildings are buildings where customers or visitors order products in exchange for coins, experience points and reputation points. There are seven Service Buildings players can build in the town. Each is unlocked at a different Reputation Level: *Grocery store - Level 1 *Cinema - Level 2 *Diner - Level 3 *Bed and breakfast - Level 5 *Spa - Level 9 *Gift shop - Level 11 *Beach café - Level 13 Once visitors have been served, they will stay in the building for a certain amount of time (depending on the building). Upgrading Service Buildings let players have more visitors inside the building, earn more coins, experience or reputation from their purchases, and shorten the time they spend in the building. Reputation Reputation points have the same function as experience points. Players need to accumulate a certain number of points to increase the town's Reputation Level and unlock new buildings. Rewards If players manage to serve visitors in all the buildings they wanted to go in visitors offer a supply item as a bonus. This is similar to the rewards one get for completing a whole shipment on the boat. Expansion Like the farm, the town has areas which can be unlocked to expand the town. Town expansion unlocks at Reputation Level 3. Each of the 18 areas requires map pieces and two other types of expansion supplies to be unlocked. See the map and table below to know how many objects of each type are needed for each area. Official tutorials Category:Game Features Category:Town Category:Expansion